Lost souls and Hearts
by Ctcreture
Summary: This is my first fanfic !so please be nice .I'd love to hear your opinions and if there are mistakes please bare them with me im new to this .This is a story of a little girl growing up with out her mother and with revenge in her heart ,yet along this bumpy life of hers she will come to know that the person she wishes to kill will turn out to be her soulmate . . .


Chapter one

It was a windy and stormy night ,and I could hear the tree next to my third story bedroom window scratch the glass .I was too scared to move an inch to scared to even breath ,to scared that the shadows might get me ,I laid curled up in a little ball on my bed wishing I was home in my own bedroom on the farm ,with my dad .But I forgot it is he who sent me to this hell hole to rot away .I have been at Thorn High for all but ten minutes and I already want to go home .

"It'll be fun pumpkin "my dad said and forced a smile

"This is your chance to meet new people and see and experience new things love "he said but did not bother to look me in the eyes, I knew he were sending me here because he could not deal with my seeing shadows and other stuff I would rather die than mention it .My life was never easy and it still is not getting any easier, I would rather go to a real jail then to a pretend one. My name is Scarlet I am 17 and this is my story.

The next morning didn't bring any promise ,while I was sleeping someone somehow got into my room at Thorn high and stole my necklace ,the locket my mom gave to me to remember her by .My mother died when I was 10 ,I know it was 7 years ago but I still remember it like it was yesterday .

_It was in December on Christmas day my mother was very ill she had Table was still too young to understand why she wasn't getting any better._

_"Please momma please gets better." I cried to her next to her bed holding her hand that was as cold as ice .I couldn't understand why she was so cold or why she was trying to leave me alone in the world .It didn't seem fair .Why did she have to go? .Why take my mother away ?What did I do to deserve this punishment ?_

"My darling something cannot be controlled .I will see you again someday ,but for now I have to leave you till that day has come .Scarlet be good to your father ,take care of him for me and be a brave and good girl .Promise me that you will never change and that you will always be the way you are now " she whispered to me looking much too weak to say anything ells .At that moment I wanted to cry out to her to stay and what she means .The moment went by like flies to a carcass of an animal .Still holding her hand in mine I could feel how my mother's grip loosened and faded drastically ,but I clung to her like glue willing her to stay with me and not to leave me. I cried out to her

"Momma pleases. NO! Don't leave me alone " I cried out to her and crawled up next to her and clung to her wishing I could keep her alive if I willed her to but it was too late my mother's eyes slowly closed and I could hear her last breath .The tears were streaming down my face and suddenly I felt a warm but unfamiliar hand on my shoulder lightly shaking .When I looked up at the stranger who's hand was on my shoulder I did not recognise her at all .I looked at her with confusion and sorrow ,she only spoke five words to me .

"Everything will be alright dear Scarlet " and with that said she turned and left the room without another word .I stared in the direction she came and left just the same way like a ghost silent and dead as night .Suddenly my mother's room that was always cheery and warm .The curtains they were floating in the breeze seeming to have a live of its own were still and looked droopy .The tables that were always shiny and new ,looked dull and old .The walls seemed to lose their warm colour and my mother looked so small and irrelevant in the room ,her skin looked paper-thin and paler than that of a ghost .Her eyes looked sunken into her skull and she had deep purple circles and bags under her for ever closed eyes .I couldn't help but to run from the room .I burst through the closed doors darting through the hall ways like a bullet .This can't be happening to me ,this type of thing does not happen to people like me. Vampire royalty . . .


End file.
